The present disclosure relates to a printer, control method of a printer, control device, and maintenance system.
Printers that print by ejecting ink from nozzles and perform maintenance on the nozzles are known from the literature. See for example, JP-A-2013-132860. JP-A-2013-132860 describes a printer for which the user is tasked with specifying when (i.e., at what time) to execute the nozzle maintenance operation. The printer then executes the nozzle maintenance operation when the time specified by the user arrives.
However, multiple printers are commonly used in retail stores and other types of businesses. If all of the printers execute the nozzle maintenance operation at a regular interval, multiple printers may execute the nozzle maintenance operation at the same time. This means that when the nozzle maintenance operation is running, all of the multiple installed printers may simultaneously become unable to print while the maintenance operation executes.